Under Cover Agents
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: Hydra is trying to recruit teenaged operatives to start their version of the Red Room, Natasha is going in undercover to one of the high schools where its suspected Hydra will recruit from next. However she's going in as a student with Bruce posing as her father. Just an excuse to put Nat in a school girl uniform and some laughs with some angst and feels.


Under Cover Agent

By Lord-of-Dragons2007

A/N: I do not own the characters, concepts, and so on, Enjoy.

Bruce tinkered in his lab like he usually did every other day, he was aware that Natasha had a meeting with the former director of SHIELD. Since the Hydra incident Nick Fury went underground and helped to ferret out other Hydra operatives to try and wipe them out once and for all, to him it felt like it was the least the former director could do as he was partly responsible for helping them become so strong again under his nose. Though meetings with Fury usually meant his super spy/assassin girlfriend usually had some mission to go on and would mean she would be away for what was going to feel like forever, but such was his life, it wasn't like anything in his or her life was ordinary. It was mid morning when he heard someone enter his lab, he didn't turn around and see who it was because it was usually Tony, but this time he did and the sight that met him was too much to deal with.

He saw Natasha standing in the door way dressed in a school girl outfit, though it wasn't anything sexy or flattering it looked like an actual uniform for a prep school. Though the angry pout on her face didn't look like it was an accessory to the uniform, it was something she added all on her own,

"Not. One. Word. Banner."Natasha grumbled still with her angry and semi-adorable pout on her face, Bruce did comply with her order and didn't say a word, though he did roll over and die of laughter at her appearance and her attitude, it was all just too perfect,

"Umm Miss Romanoff, I believe you'd do anything to bring up your final grade, but I think it's a little too late into the semester to change your grade." Bruce said jokingly as he continued to to laugh himself into submission, however Natasha was not amused by this turn of events. She was an avenger, she was a super spy, an assassin. Not some police detective working vice at a high school, it was all like some bad dream, but this was a job that needed to be done. Hydra needed to be rooted out completely. Natasha's scowl turned into a little smirk,

"Well you see Dr. Banner, it's actually Miss Banner. Daddy." Natasha said sweetly as she came over to his side, Bruce was a step behind in what was happening here, then it dawned on him,

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm not a field agent like you or Clint. How is it I'm getting in the middle of this? Why can't Clint do it?" Bruce objected as he looked up at his oddly hot and sexy girlfriend,

"Well when have you ever heard of a school girl that didn't have a daddy much less wasn't a daddy's girl? Besides Clint doesn't look old enough to be my father, you do however." Natasha explained the decision to him, though she was a little delicate with his looks and age,

"Gee thanks, I feel so flattered." Bruce said a little pointed,

"Hey come on, you know I love you for so much more than looks." Natasha said as she sat on his lap, as she did so Bruce moved his arms around her to support her on his lap and he looked up into her eyes,

"I know." Bruce answered back at her and gave her a small smile, the two shared a small moment where they enjoyed each other's company and being so close to one another, then Natasha being the smart ass that she was opened her mouth,

"Daddy, is that a remote in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Natasha asked him jokingly, the innuendo made Bruce blush profusely and drop his gaze away from her,

"You know sweetie, you're never too old for me to take you over my knee and spank you in front of your friends." Bruce replied to her after a moment or two of her enjoying his embarrassment, at his comment she stopped laughing and just huffed at him,

"Ok so we're going undercover at a school as a father and a daughter, but what are we doing?" Bruce asked her in all seriousness,

"Fury, has been getting reports about Hydra recruiting new members from prep schools in the area, they're trying to start up their very own red room division here in the states. We're going in to find out who the recruiter is and hopefully they'll lead us back to their leaders where we can at the very least apprehend them and learn what their plans are." Natasha started to relay the information she got in her briefing,

"I'm being sent in as a student and play at being recruited, you will pose as my very wealthy father with very influential connections. Between the both of us we'll make for a good recruiting target as their looking for people with the exact nature such as the one we'll establish. You'll go through the teachers and the parents you come into contact with and see if the recruiter has a handler, the objective is to try and apprehend those people so the other guy isn't needed on the mission and we can't kill any of them." Natasha said as she finished the highlights of the briefing,

"Oh great fun, well if one of them tries to get me with a knife or a gun then I really don't have a decision on if the other guy shows up or not." Bruce replied back to her,

"When do we get started?" Bruce asked Natasha curiously,

"Tomorrow." Natasha answered crisply to her boyfriend's question, Bruce threw her a confused look,

"Well if the mission doesn't start into tomorrow then why are you wearing the uniform now?" Bruce asked her curiously, Natasha smiled at him,

"Well I wanted to get use to this, and I thought you and I could have a little bit of fun with it before we started our mission." Natasha answered him with a seductive smirk that was met with one from Bruce,

"You know Miss Banner, I think there is something you can do to earn that extra credit and bring up your grade. Please this way." Bruce said continuing on with the sort of role playing he started when she first walked in,

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Natasha replied in a low and lusty tone as she lead the way to the quarters she and Bruce shared together, as they walked there Natasha looked around to make sure they were the only ones around and when she was satisfied that was the case she gently eased the hem of her skirt to reveal the pink panties with red cherries she had on under her skirt. Bruce saw her doing this and bit his lip in excitement, he loved the way the panties seemed to hug Natasha's tight, firm, ass. Bruce gave her ass a little playful spank,

"Bad girl, you don't don't that little one, it's not very lady like. I'm gonna have to punish you when we get home." He whispered lustily in her ear, Natasha jumped slightly at the playful spank to her ass and smirked when she felt him so close to other and almost giggled when she felt his breath tickle the skin of her neck and ear, they were going to have so much fun right now, she had never seen or heard Bruce so charged up and ready to go, for sure Bruce was going to pound her ass, but in a different way. When they got to their quarters, Natasha was practically prancing towards their bedroom and Bruce accented a few of her steps with few light slaps to her ass, this time she couldn't stop from giggling as Bruce entered the room and closed the door behind them.

A couple of hours, tons of passion, a few tussled sheets, and a few spanks to Natasha's ass later and the couple was laying in bed, mostly naked and using the blankets to cover themselves; their clothing was strewn all over the room and hanging randomly on various objects in the bedroom. Both were still out of breath and still enjoying the high of their love making,

"Wow" Bruce panted out tiredly,

"Yeah that was amazing!" Natasha exclaimed with the same breathlessness as Bruce,

"We can keep that costume when we're done with the mission right?" Bruce asked her curiously which caused Natasha to chuckle and lean into Bruce's side to stifle her chuckling,

"We can keep the school girl outfit if it really turns you on like that, but I get a costume from you too. Why should I be the only one that has to play dress up?" Natasha replied to him,

"Well you won't get any complaints from me, but I really don't think I could pull the school girl look off like you can." Bruce answered her jokingly,

"How do you know that I don't go for that kind of thing?" Natasha asked him playfully with a little giggle in her voice before he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss on Bruce's chin, Natasha loved him, every bit of him. Though she wouldn't make him wear a school boy uniform or anything of the sort, she knew mainly she would make him dress up in the more domineering parts. Bruce smiled at her and pulled her closer to him to snuggle when she kissed him,

"Well, maybe after the mission you can surprise with whatever you want me to wear next time." Bruce spoke gently before he kissed the top of her head,

"So tell me more about the briefing." Bruce asked her curiously,

"Well we're being set up in the neighborhood of the school we're going undercover at, the home we'll be staying in will be made up to look like any normal home but will have the necessities for a stakeout as well as our gear if things get messy." Natasha explained to him, he was sure that things were going to get messy and quick if the other guy came out. The two spent a little more time snuggling in the bed and talking about needing some things and establishing the covers before they wandered into other topics before she's both got tired and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, tomorrow was to be a long day as they were going to start prepping their covers and moving into the cover house.

The next day Bruce and Natasha had gotten up at a decent time and started to pack some necessities as well as some personal items to take with them on the mission. Fury had used his old Shield contacts that he could count on to set up the house, secure it, and make a 'show' of them moving in. Show to any Hydra operative or recruit that a new mark was coming into their neighborhood, when the two were ready packing their little items they changed into their outfits. Natasha wore an ironed and pressed School girl uniform that was an exact replica of the ones the students at the school where Natasha was going to be at, where Bruce wore a very expensive and very sharp looking suit. When the two were dressed and ready to go all the giggles were out of the way, they were on a mission and we're all serious. Though to Natasha she was a little distracted, she was still a little embarrassed by the school girl uniform. She was so use to wearing sexy outfits that showed off less than this, but this was different, it wasn't sexy or flattering, it was just awkward and it kind of reminded her of her awkwardness when she was first a teenager. Sure the red room had done their job to keep them from experiencing such things, but some things they couldn't keep from their operatives when they reached that certain age. Bruce could sense this in her, but right now wasn't the time to address it, when they had a few moments in the cover house that's when he would talk to her about it. The two made their way down the elevator of the thankfully empty tower down to the street level where a limousine was waiting for them, the two entered the back and were taken to the small suburb where they were going to be staked out at Bruce and Natasha got out of the car and their covers were on. Natasha pouted slightly when she got out of the car and looked around and the lively neighborhood, everything from people gardening, kids playing in the street, and the large moving van making a show of moving the expensive furniture with their gear hidden in certain pieces into the expensive looking house. When he came up next to her she turned around and gave him a glare,

"I hate you! I can't believe you made me move here!" Natasha shouted at him, she needed to sell the cover to anyone that was, Bruce however wasn't quite on the same page and gave her a incredulous look, but he caught on quickly,

"Natasha, sweetie come back!" Bruce called out to her as he chased her into the house, even though the two were sure the movers were their men, they still sold their act to them just on the off chance that they could be a part of hydra. Natasha ran all the way up to the room that would be 'hers' and slammed the door shut, Bruce was a few steps behind her and just bearly missed the door being slammed shut, he tried the handle but it was locked,

"Natasha! Natasha, open this door right now" Bruce called to her through the door,

"Leave me alone!" Natasha replied through the door,

"Fine stay in there, you won't get any desert tonight then." Bruce yelled lamely out to her and then he started to walk away from her door and to the master bedroom, and that's when he got a phone call on the cell phone in his pocket.

 **A/N: Ok so here is a little shameless fluff/smut like fantasy piece, I hope you all like it :) I don't plan on taking this one super super seriously, just a crazy idea I had a few nights ago lol anyway hope you like it! Please read and review!**


End file.
